San Valentín y Día Blanco
by Ishurii
Summary: Una historia que está ambientada en San Valentín y el día blanco, las chicas de la tripulación harán chocolates para todos y en especial para dos 'nakamas' mientras estos dos 'nakamas' intentaran varias cosas (dos cosas xD) para corresponder los sentimientos de las chicas. Bienvenidos a un relato de lo mas dulce.
1. Antes de San Valentín

Bueno pensaba subirlo en San Valentín pero como no pude por exámenes pensé subirlo hoy el Día Blanco como un one-shot, pero se ha hecho más largo de lo que pensaba así que aquí os dejo un capitulo, seguramente sean entre 3-5 capítulos aunque no estoy muy segura y creo que no todos tendrán la misma longitud dicho esto espero que disfrutéis del capitulo.

* * *

 **Antes de San Valentín**

Falta un día, tan solo un día, para ese día tan especial en todo el mundo, es un día donde las calles se llenan de corazones, parejas empalagosas, flores y como no, chocolate. Sí, estoy hablando de San Valentín, esa fecha tan esperada para muchos y tan odiada por otros.

13 de febrero- barco de los mugiwaras- cocina

Sanji preparaba un rico chocolate para sus mellorines ese olor tan delicioso atrajo a cierto chico de goma.

Luffy: (entrando en la cocina con los ojos cerrados) Mmmm que bien huele (cayéndosele la baba)

Luffy intento meter el dedo en el chocolate.

Sanji: Ni se te ocurra idiota de goma (deteniéndole)

Luffy: Pero Sanji… (poniendo cara de cachorrito)

Sanji: Eso no va a funcionar (enfadado), mis chocolates solo son para mis mellorines (con corazones en los ojos por pensar en Robin y en Nami)

Zoro: ¿Pero para que lo vas a hacer? Si te van a rechazar (con tono de burla) ¿además que esto no es lo que hacen las chicas? Aunque pensándolo bien a ti te pega (burlándose de él cocinero)

Sanji: Marimooo (con una venita en su cabeza)

Empiezan a pelearse, Luffy aprovechando que Sanji está distraído intenta robarle el chocolate pero este se da cuenta y la pelea que antes era de dos se convierte en una pelea de tres. Con todo el alboroto que están montando era más que obvio que los mugiwaras restantes fueran a ver qué pasaba y no es que las peleas fueran poco comunes pero que hicieran tanto ruido molestaba sobremanera a nuestra querida pelirroja.

Nami: (Entrando a la cocina) ¿Pero qué demonios ocurre aquí? (con una venita en la cabeza)

Al ver que no le hacían caso decidió parar la pelea como ella mejor sabe.

El trio monstruoso fue derrotado en un instante por la navegante.

Trio monstruoso: Iteeeeeee (mientras se tocaban los chichones)

Sanji: (con corazones) Mi Nami-swan estas tan guapa cuando te enfadas.

Zoro: (susurrando) Maldita bruja.

Luffy: Nami eso ha dolido (hinchando los mofletes)

Nami no estaba prestando atención a las quejas, ya que se había puesto a mirar la cocina, esta estaba limpia pero con un bol enorme de chocolate y moldes de corazón encima de la mesa.

Robin: Parece ser que cocinero-san se nos ha adelantado (sonriendo)

Nami: Eso parece… ¿y bien por qué discutían?

Sanji: Por culpa de que el marimo es un antiguo.

Ambas inclinaron la cabeza sin comprender al rubio.

Zoro: ¿Ah? (enfadado) Antiguo ¿por qué?

Sanji: ¿Qué por qué? Decir que lo de regalar chocolate es de mujeres ¿no te parece anticuado? Marimo de mierda.

Vuelven a pelear y son parados otra vez por la navegante. Mientras Luffy aprovecho para comerse el chocolate.

Sanji: (con un chichón en la cabeza y con corazones en los ojos) Nami-swan

Como si de un instinto animal se tratara se giró sabiendo que lo que iba a ver no le iba a gustar.

Sanji: Baka de goma ¿Qué te acabo de decir? (con fuego a su alrededor)

Luffy se tragó el chocolate con miedo.

Sanji: ¡Es el chocolate para mis **damas**! (pegándole una patada y estrellándole contra el suelo)

Luffy: (como si nada) ¡Oi! pero eso no es justo porque solo le vas a dar chocolate a ellas (hinchando los mofletes)

Sanji: (enfadado) Porque mañana es San Valentín

Luffy: ¿…? (eso no le resolvía la duda) ¿Qué es San Palentin?

Zoro: prrrt (aguantándose la risa)

Sanji: (molesto) ¿ah? (suspirando mientras se toca la cabeza) Es San Valentin, Va-len-tin, y es una fiesta muy importante donde a través de chocolate le expresas tus sentimientos a la persona que quieres.

Luffy: Eso… significa que no me quieres (haciendo un puchero)

Sanji se quedó de piedra y asqueado.

Robin: Claro que te quiere capitán-san.

Sanji: (rompiéndose) Robin-chwan (con tono lastimero)

Luffy: ¿Honto? (feliz porque podría tomar chocolate)

Robin: (sonriendo) Si, solo que él se refiere a otro tipo de querer (mirando a Zoro de reojo)

Zoro se dio cuenta y no pudo reprimir un sonrojo.

Zoro: "Esta mujer, no hace más que jugar conmigo" (sonrojado y molesto)

Nami: De todas maneras también es el día de la amistad así que no veo el problema en que le des chocolate a Luffy (encogiéndose de hombros)

Sanji y Luffy: Nami (Sanji con tono lastimero y Luffy con tono alegre)

Sanji: Aunque odio llevar la contraria a mis mellorines soy incapaz de hacer chocolate para un hombre.

Luffy: (decaído) pero…

Nami: Luffy no te preocupes yo te hare chocolates (sonriéndole)

Luffy: (muy feliz) ¿Honto? (acercándose peligrosamente a su navegante)

El rostro de su capitán estaba tan cerca que no pudo evitar sonrojarse y desviar la mirada de la vergüenza que sentía.

Nami: Si, de verdad, e igualmente Robin y yo ya habíamos decido hacer chocolates para todos (tratando de aparentar que no tenía importancia)

Luffy: (con estrellitas en los ojos) Arigato Nami (abrazándola)

Nami: (sonrojada) no tienes que darme las gracias ¿Qué no has oído que no es solo para ti y que Robin también te dará chocolates? (modo tsundere on)

Zoro y Robin intercambiaron sonrisas por la escena que acababan de contemplar mientras cierto rubio se ponía furioso.

Sanji: ¡Oe maldito! Despega tus sucias manos de Nami-swan (enfadado)

Luffy: (sin deshacer el abrazo giro alrededor de Nami quedando detrás de esta) No, yo no te pienso abrazar a ti (de morros)

Zoro, Robin y Nami intentando aguantarse las risas.

Sanji: (furioso y con cara de demonio) ¿Quién ha dicho que quiera un abrazo, ah?

Luffy: (sin hacerle caso) solo abrazo a gente que es buena conmigo y tú no eres bueno conmigo (rencoroso por lo del chocolate)

Sanji: (molesto) ¡No quiero que me abraces, quiero que dejes de abrazar a Nami-swan! (con una venita en la cabeza)

Luffy le saco la lengua lo cual fue la gota que colmó el vaso, haciendo que Sanji consiguiera un aura maquiavélica que consiguió ahuyentar al pobre capitán.

Sanji: ¡Vete y no vuelvas! (cabreado) y tú (mirando a Zoro) si solo vas a estar mirando vete (señalando la puerta con el pulgar)

Zoro: (molesto) ¡Tu no me mandas, okama!

Sanji: (enfadado) ¿Cómo me has llamado?

Zoro: (cabreado) ¡Lo que has oído, okama!

Sanji: (furioso) ¡Kuso marimo!

Y empezaron a pelear de nuevo

Nami: ¡Ya basta! (deteniendo la pelea a puñetazos) Si vais a pelear, hacedlo fuera (enfadada)

La pelirroja, echo al okama y al marimo de la cocina como si de gatos se tratara.

Robin: Fufufufufu… ¿navegante empezamos a hacer los chocolates? (era más una sugerencia que una pregunta)

Nami: Claro, para algo les he echado (sonriendo)

Fuera de la cocina.

Sanji: Nami-swan me portare bien déjame entrar (lastimero)

Zoro: Patético.

Sanji: ¿Qué dijiste? (molesto)

Zoro: (molesto) ¿Estas sordo o qué?

Están a punto de empezar otra pelea cuando la puerta de la cocina se abre.

Nami: (sonriendo pero realmente enfadada) Y yo que pensaba dejarte entrar Sanji-kun y así los tres estaríamos divirtiéndonos mientras preparamos el chocolate, manchándonos, rozándonos, riéndonos… pero no va a poder ser ya que no paras de discutir con Zoro y armar jaleo (fingiendo decepción)

Sanji: (imaginando lo que había dicho Nami) Nami-swan (poniéndose de rodillas) Te prometo que no discutiré con el marimo, así que por favor déjame entrar (rogando)

Nami: Lo siento (cerrando la puerta lentamente, tortura psicológica)

Sanji: Nooooooooooo (llorando)

Zoro: jajaja (sonriendo)

Nami volvió a abrir la puerta y antes de que se pusieran a discutir de nuevo amenazo a Zoro con subir los intereses de su deuda. Y volvía a cerrar la puerta.

Zoro: Tch (decidió salir a cubierta dejando al cocinero en estado depresivo)

En la cocina.

Robin: No crees que has sido muy cruel (sonriendo)

Nami: Se lo merecen por no parar de incordiar con sus peleas sin sentido (molesta) Bueno empezamos (sonriendo mientras coge los utensilios)

Robin: Claro (cogiendo los ingredientes)

Mientras en la cubierta. Encima de la cabeza del león Luffy se balanceaba de lado a lado mientras tarareaba una canción y sonreía.

Chopper: ¿Por qué estará tan contento? (curioso)

Usopp: Siendo Luffy por cualquier cosa.

Franky: Si, además que Luffy suele estar contento.

Brook: Es cierto pero aun asi no os entra curiosidad yo estoy que me muero de la curiosidad aunque claro ya estoy muerto yohohohoho…

Zoro: Es que va a recibir chocolates de parte de Nami por San Valentín.

SHOCK MONUMENTAL

Usopp: ¿QUÉ NAMI VA A DARLE CHOCOLATES A LUFFY POR SAN VALENTIN? (en estado de shock)

Zoro asiente sin dar importancia. Poniéndose en círculo dejando fuera al peliverde.

Franky: (llorando) Nami-neechan es todo un súper hombre (sonándose los mocos) No estoy llorando.

Usopp: Es una mujer (pegándole suavemente)

Chopper: ¿Eso significa que Nami está enamorada de Luffy?

Brook: ¿y que Luffy la corresponde?

Usopp: Eso parece pero nunca imagine que ellos dos se gustarían

Chopper: Yo creo que hacen buena pareja

Brook: La verdad es normal que ojos tan jóvenes no se percataran del amor mutuo que se procesan capitán y navegante, pero estos ojos llenos de sabiduría y experiencia se habían percatado hace mucho de ese amor, aunque claro yo no tengo ojos yohohohohoho…

Usopp, Chopper y Franky le pegaron un golpe por el chiste malo.

Franky: (conmovido) Propongo apoyar su súper amor como sus superrrrrr nakamas.

Usopp: Muy bien eso haremos (extendiendo la mano al centro del circulo) ¡Apoyemos el amor de Luffy y Nami!

Todos los que conformaban el círculo extendieron sus manos hacia el centro poniendo una mano encima de otra.

Todos: Ooooo (grito de ¿guerra? Determinado a ayudar a esos dos)

Zoro: Oi

Brook: ¿Qué pasa Zoro-san?

Franky: ¿No me digas que también quieres unirte Zoro-niisan? (conmovido)

Zoro: No es eso (molesto) Nami nos va a dar chocolates a todos, incluido Luffy.

Todos: (como si se hubieran vuelto emos de golpe) ¿Eeeeeh?

Usopp: (decepcionado) Haber empezado por ahí y yo que me había hecho ilusiones.

Franky: Pobre Luffy (llorando) No estoy llorando.

Chopper: Si (triste) cuando se entere de que es un chocolate de amistad y no de amor se pondrá muy triste.

Zoro: Esperad, Luffy ya sabe que Nami va hacer chocolates para todos.

Todos: ¿…? (inclinando la cabeza)

Brook: Entonces… ¿a Luffy-san no le importa?

Zoro: No, el solo quiere chocolates.

Todos: (caída estilo anime) "Típico de Luffy"

Chopper: …pero ¿solo Nami va a darnos chocolates? (triste) ¿Robin no nos va a dar chocolates?

Zoro: ¿Ah? Robin también va a darnos chocolates.

Chopper: ¿Honto? (muy feliz)

Zoro asintió con la cabeza.

Usopp: Un momento… ¿entonces por qué dijiste que Luffy estaba feliz por recibir chocolates de Nami? ¿En vez de decir que iba a recibir chocolates de las chicas? Hubieras evitado este mal entendido (molesto)

Zoro: (avergonzado) "No puedo decirles que no me hace gracia que reciban chocolates por parte de Robin" (idea) Supongo que fue porque Luffy se puso muy contento cuando Nami se lo dijo y mi cerebro omitió a Robin sin pensarlo (desviando la mirada)

Todos: Hmmm (no muy convencidos)

Usopp: (decepcionado) y yo que quería hacer de cupido.

Todos: "Solo quería divertirse con la situación" (cayéndose una gota por la cabeza de los presentes)

Mientras en la cocina.

Robin: Supongo que harás chocolates especiales ¿verdad? (mirando a Nami de manera burlona)

Nami: (sorprendida y avergonzada) ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Claro que no! (sonrojada)

Robin: (inclinando la cabeza a un lado) ¿No?

Nami: No, además ¿a quién se lo iba a dar? (fingiendo tranquilidad)

Robin: (sonriendo) Pues al capi-

Nami: (interrumpiéndola) ¿y si es así que? (tsundere mode on) tampoco es la gran cosa (removiendo con mucha fuerza el chocolate) solo le hare chocolate (hablando rápido) porque tenía muchas ganas de comer chocolate y no tiene nada de especial que vaya a ser un chocolate de amor en vez de uno de amistad (hablando cada vez más rápido y removiendo cada vez con más fuerza y con más rapidez) después de todo esta dichosa fiesta es para esto… (derramando la mitad del chocolate fuera del bol) Aaahh

Robin: (sonriendo) que mona eres navegante-san fufufufufu

Nami: (sonrojada) ¿y tú qué? (a la defensiva) Estoy segura de que vas a hacer chocolates especiales para Zoro.

Con esto intentaba hacérselo pasar mal a Robin devolvérselo de alguna manera y así poder ver a una Robin avergonzada y pasándolo mal.

Robin: No lo niego (sonriendo)

Nami: ¿Honto? (sorprendida por la respuesta franca y sincera de la morena)

Robin solo asintió con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios.

Nami: (emocionada) Kyaaaa (abrazando a Robin)

Robin: Ara, ara ¿no deberías estar más emocionada pensando en cómo reaccionara el capitán en vez de en mi 'romance'? (sonriendo dulcemente)

Nami: (encogiéndose de hombros) seamos sinceras Robin, aunque ambos son unos cabezas de chorlito, Zoro cuando vea que sus chocolates tienen forma de corazón y el del resto no, se dara cuenta de tus sentimientos… (suspirando) pero Luffy no se daría cuenta aunque escribiera _Te amo_ en cada corazón (se sonrojo al darse cuenta de que había dicho _Te amo_ una cosa era decir que le gustaba y otra que lo amaba agradecía que solo Robin lo hubiera oído)

Robin: Navegante-san eres tan linda (sonriendo)

Nami: ¡Urusei! (sonrojada)

Fuera de la cocina.

Sanji: Robin-chwan, Nami-swan necesito preparar vuestros chocolates.

Dentro de la cocina.

Nami: Estamos a punto de terminar espérate calladito (con tono amenazante)

Fuera de la cocina.

Sanji: Hai (con corazones en los ojos)

Sanji se dirige a cubierta y se encuentra con todos haciendo lo que normalmente hacen excepto por Luffy el cual se encuentra tranquilo sin molestar a nadie encima de la cabeza del león.

Sanji: Oi Luffy (acercándose a el chico de goma) ¿Qué pasa?

Luffy: (girándose hacia el cocinero) Oh Sanji (saludándole) Estaba pensando en que quiero hacer algo por Nami, pero no sé qué… (triste)

Sanji: (sorprendido suspira) ¿Oye por qué no me ayudas a preparar los chocolates?

Luffy: ¿Ah? (con mala cara)

Sanji: (pegándole) A Nami le gustan las cosas dulces ¿Por qué no le regalas chocolate hecho por ti? Conociéndola le hará muy feliz.

Luffy: ¿Honto? (feliz)

Sanji: (asintió sonriendo) Lo mejor será que sea una sorpresa, vale quedaremos en la cocina a las 3 de la mañana, así no habrá riesgo de que nos descubran.

Luffy: Arigato Sanji (sonriendo) pero… no sé si me podré levantar a esa hora (preocupado)

Sanji: Tranquilo te despertare de una patada (sonriendo)

Luffy trago saliva. Zoro había escuchado la conversación ya que se estaba haciendo el dormido.

Zoro: "Maldición" (molesto) "Pensaba hacer chocolate para Robin a esa hora conociendo a Luffy será mejor que adelante la hora, iré a la 1 de la mañana seguramente no tarde nada" (convencido)

En la cocina.

Nami: Yosh hemos terminado (sonriendo satisfecha por el resultado)

Robin: Sera mejor que los guardemos en cajitas y los pongamos en el frigorífico.

Nami asintió y ambas se pusieron a guardar los chocolates.

Robin: Iré a avisar a cocinero-san (saliendo de la cocina)

Nami: Ok, yo iré a terminar unos mapas (saliendo detrás de ella)

En cubierta.

Robin: Cocinero-san ya puedes entrar a la cocina.

Sanji: Hai Robin-chwan (con corazones en los ojos y bailando alrededor de la morena)

Zoro: Ero-kukku (celoso)

Sanji: ¿Ah? (molesto)

Robin: Cocinero-san ve a la cocina onegai (sonriendo)

Sanji: Si mi morenaza (yendo hacia la cocina)

Robin: Kenshin-san ¿estas celoso? (con una sonrisa pícara)

Zoro: ¿QUÉ? (Sonrojado) ¡Por supuesto que no! (tsundere mode on)

Robin: Fufufufufu (tapándose la boca con la mano)

Sanji había terminado de preparar el chocolate para sus damas, y había hecho la cena. Mientras cenaban no paraban de hacer escándalo, cantar, hacer bromas y reír, pero cierta pelinaranja se sentía incomoda ya que cierto moreno no paraba de mirarla.

Nami: "¿Por qué me mira tanto?" (desviando su mirada hacia su plato) "Ah, tendré algo en la cara" (limpiándose con la servilleta)

Luffy: (mirando a Nami con una gran sonrisa) "Que ganas tengo de que llegue mañana" Shishishishishi (sonriendo)

Después de la cena todos se dirigieron a dormir a sus respectivos cuartos, le tocaba la guardia a Zoro lo cual era perfecto para el peliverde. La 1 de la mañana.

Zoro: (entrando en la cocina sin hacer ruido) Con cuidado (hablando bajito)

Zoro cogió los ingredientes, la receta (más sencilla imposible) y los utensilios y se dispuso hacerlo. Sanji se levantó una media hora antes para preparar las cosas.

Sanji: (dirigiéndose hacia la cocina) "¿Y ese ruido?" (abriendo la puerta de la cocina)

La escena que se encontró no fue más que desconcertante, la cocina esta manchada de chocolate por todas partes y delante de él se encontraba el marimo todo manchado de chocolate con un delantal y un bol casi vacío de chocolate, al verle con esas pintas el rubio no pudo evitar troncharse de la risa.

Sanji: (sujetándose la barriga) Jajajajajajaja (llorando de la risa)

Zoro le lanzo uno de los 'chocolates' terminados a la boca para que se callara.

Sanji: (tragándoselo) Aaaaagggg ¿quieres matarla? Esto esta asqueroso (con la lengua fuera)

Zoro: Urusei ¿o quieres despertar a todo el barco?

Sanji: Gomenasai (se puso a beber agua para quitarse el mal sabor) Hoy me siento generoso, ¿Por qué no aprovechas que voy a ayudar a Luffy y te nos unes? (con una sonrisa de superioridad)

Zoro: Tch (molesto) No, gracias (quitándose el delantal y saliendo de la cocina)

Sanji: Venga no seas así (burlándose)

Zoro solo lo ignoro y se fue al puesto de vigía.

Sanji: Aaah (dándose cuenta de que se había ido sin limpiar) Oe- (deteniéndose) "Ag lo dejare pasar por esta vez, de todas formas se va a ensuciar de nuevo con Luffy"

Sanji va a despertar a Luffy a las 2:55 de la mañana. Luffy y Sanji hicieron mil y un intentos para hacer un buen chocolate.

Sanji: Luffy si quieres lo hago yo y le digo que lo has hecho tú (cansado)

Luffy: No (hinchando los mofletes)

Sanji: (suspirando) Está bien.

Siguieron hasta las 6 de la mañana sin conseguirlo.

Sanji: Luffy ¿Qué te parece si le regalas algo por el día Blanco? (rindiéndose)

Luffy: ¿El día blanco? (inclinando la cabeza)

 _CONTINUARA..._


	2. San Valentín primera parte

**_Sanji: Luffy ¿Qué te parece si le regalas algo por el día Blanco? (rindiéndose)_**

 ** _Luffy: ¿El día blanco? (inclinando la cabeza)_**

* * *

 **San Valentín primera parte**

Sanji: El día Blanco es un mes después de San Valentín, el 14 de marzo, ese día se responde a los sentimientos de la persona que te da chocolates especiales.

Luffy: ¿Honto? Eso es genia… (inclinando la cabeza confundido) Chocolates especiales.

Sanji: Veras hay dos tipos… bueno más bien tres pero solo te voy a hablar de dos tipos de chocolates los que son de amistad y los que son de amor.

Luffy: ¿Qué diferencia hay? (confundido) se supone que queremos a nuestros nakamas.

Sanji: De verdad que eres idiota (cayéndosele una gota por la cabeza)

Luffy: ¡Oi! (ofendido)

Sanji: aaaff (suspirando) el de amor es como… mil no un millón de veces mejor que el de amistad sobre todo si es de la persona que te gusta (viendo que Luffy aún seguía sin comprender) ¿te gustaría que Nami me regalara chocolates?

Luffy: Claro, menuda pregunta (sonriendo)

Sanji: Bien y te gustaría, que esos chocolates fueran hechos con mas sentimientos que los tuyos…

Luffy: (frunció el ceño)…

Sanji: y que después de eso me besara (Luffy agravo su mirada) y empezáramos a salir, y más tarde nos casaram…

Luffy: (interrumpiéndolo) ¡No te vas a casar con Nami! (enfadado)

Sanji: "en serio que es idiota" Si no te hace feliz que dos de tus nakamas sean felices juntos quiere decir que tienes sentimientos más profundos que la amistad por uno de los dos "está claro por quien"

Luffy: (Mirándole raro) No me voy a casar contigo

Sanji: (enfadado) ¿Quién te lo ha pedido? (Pateándole) Escucha si no quieres que nadie se case con Nami pero te da igual lo que hagan los demás eso quiere decir que la ves cómo alguien especial, te gusta, la quieres, la amas… ¿entiendes?

Luffy: (pensando se llevó la mano al pecho) Creo que lo entiendo…

Sanji solo sonrió, aunque no le gustaba perder a una de sus mellorines no le importaba 'perder' contra su capitán, luego se acordó del marimo y de cómo Robin lo miraba sin disimulo no solo iba a perder a Nami-swan sino que también iba a perder a Robin-chwan este San Valentin iba a ser más duro de lo que se esperaba.

Sanji: Aaaf (suspiro)

Luffy: …Espera… ¿eso significa que si Nami no me da chocolates especiales no podré darle un regalo el día negro? (expectante)

Sanji: Exacto y es el día blanco, no el día negro "aunque lo más seguro es que recibas chocolates especiales"

Luffy: (empezó a llorar y moquear) ¿Qué hade sid nom med da chocolated espedcialed? (se secó los mocos con la manga del pijama de Sanji)

Sanji: ¡Serás guarro! (pegándole una patada tan fuerte que por un momento pensó que todo el mundo se despertaría) "tranquilízate Sanji" Ano ne no estoy seguro de que te de los chocolates… (viendo como Luffy se deprimía) pero hay posibilidades.

Luffy: (un poco más animado) ¿Honto? (Sanji asintió) Hmm ¿Cómo sabré que son chocolates especiales?

Sanji: "Al abrir la nevera vi que había una solo caja con chocolates en forma de corazón" Tendrán forma de corazón, mientras que los de los demás no. Y antes de que sigas… aprovecha lo que queda para dormir hasta la hora del desayuno.

Luffy: No tengo sueño (con ojeras e hinchando los mofletes)

Sanji: (Burlándose) Los niños hace mucho que ya están en la cama.

Luffy: No soy un niño (ofendido) Además deberías verte la cara estas peor que yo shishishishishi…

Sanji: (molesto) ¡Vete a dormir ya!

Luffy y Sanji se fueron a dormir (cada uno en una cama ¬¬, os conozco fujoshis xD)

Unas horas más tarde se levantó Sanji, para hacer el desayuno.

Nami: (entrando a la cocina junto a Robin) Buenos días Sanji-kun (sonriendo)

Robin: Buenos días, cocinero-san (sonriendo)

Sanji: (Con cara de no haber dormido bien) Buenos días mis mellorines (sin energía)

Nami: Sanji-kun estas horrible.

Sanji: Nami-swan (en tono quejumbroso)

Poco a poco fueron llegando los chicos de la tripulación, excepto Luffy.

Nami: Qué raro, Luffy suele ser puntual cuando de comida se trata.

Robin: Veo que te fijas mucho en lo que hace el capitán (sonriendo)

Todos: (excepto Zoro, Robin y Sanji) Uuuooooh

Nami: (sonrojada) ¿Qué? Te diré para tú información que soy una persona muy observadora y estaba segura de que tú también lo eras, para darte cuenta de mis habilidades "Te gane en tu propio juego" (orgullosa)

Robin: (sonriendo) Por eso mismo se de quien estas enam-

Nami: (Le tapa la boca) Tu ganas, pero cierra la boca (avergonzada)

Todos estaban curiosos por lo que iba a decir Robin, pero en ese momento llego Luffy.

Luffy: ¡Sanji meshi!

Nami no podía dejar de sentirse incomoda, ya que de nuevo Luffy no paraba de mirarla, pero había algo distinto que ayer, ya que cuando esta le devolvía la mirada el moreno desviaba la mirada hacia otro lado, y esto tenía muy confundida a nuestra pelinaranja.

Luffy ahora que estaba despierto no podía parar de pensar en la posibilidad de que Nami no le diera chocolates especiales. Este pensamiento le molestaba y le ponía triste.

Usopp: ¿Qué te pasa Luffy? ¿No me digas que ya estas impaciente por recibir el chocolate de Nami? (sonriendo)

Luffy al oír esto casi se atraganta y Nami le pego una colleja al narizón.

Nami: Dirás el de las dos (molesta y avergonzada) ¿se puede saber por qué solo me mencionas a mí?

Usopp: (Tragando saliva) Es que ayer dijo "según Zoro" que esperaba con ansias tus chocolates y no menciono a Robin así que pensé…

Nami: (con los ojos como platos se giró hacia su capitán) ¿de verdad? (ilusionada)

Luffy: (ya había terminado de comer) Etto… (sonrojado) me voy (y se fue corriendo dejando a la navegante tal cual)

Nami: (extrañada) ¿Pero qué…?

Después de comer casi por la hora de la merienda, las chicas y el cocinero, decidieron que ya era hora de repartir el chocolate, en el aire se notaba un ansia, una impaciencia, y un nerviosismo poco común.

Sanji: Tomad mis dulces mellorines (entregando una caja a cada una)

Robin: Arigato cocinero-san (sonriendo)

Zoro miro al cocinero de una manera que si las miradas pudieran matar el rubio ya estaría bajo tierra.

Nami: Arigato Sanji-kun (sonriendo)

Cada una probó uno y su sorpresa fue grata al saborear esos chocolates, los de Nami estaban rellenos de mermelada de mandarina y los de Robin estaban rellenos de crema de café.

Nami: Uummm está delicioso.

Robin: Esta exquisito, cocinero-san (sonriendo)

Aprovechando el momento ambas le entregaron sus chocolates al rubio.

Sanji: Nami-swan, Robin-chwan (con corazones en los ojos)

Mientras Sanji no paraba de halagarlas y bailar, ellas se pusieron a repartir los chocolates al resto de la tripulación. Mientras cierta pelinaranja repartía los chocolates mientras buscaba con la mirada a cierto idiota, nuestra morena iba directa hacia nuestro peliverde el cual estaba sentado en el césped apoyando la espalda contra el mástil.

Robin: (poniéndose de cuclillas) Feliz San Valentín, Zoro (entregándole la caja mientras esbozaba una sonrisa)

Zoro: (cogió la caja tímidamente) Arigato Robin (levemente sonrojado y sin mirarla a la cara)

Robin le sonrió y se fue a seguir repartiendo los chocolates. Zoro se quedó mirándola durante un rato embobado, y luego dirigió su mirada a la caja de bombones (chocolates), de repente sintió un poco de miedo, pero enseguida ese sentimiento fue interrumpido por un golpe en la cabeza propinada con una caja de bombones (chocolates).

Zoro: Ite… (mirando a su agresor) bruja

Nami: Ahí lo tienes (e inmediatamente se puso a buscar con la mirada a Luffy)

Zoro pretendía seguir quejándose pero viendo a Nami prefirió no hacerlo, decidió en su lugar abrir la caja que le había lanzado Nami para infundirse valor y más tarde poder abrir la de Robin, al ver los bombones (chocolates) vio que eran de chocolate con leche, no le gustaba y puso una mueca de desagrado, a continuación decidió abrir la caja de Robin eran iguales que los de Nami.

Zoro: "No debería haberme hecho ilusiones" (decepcionado)

Fijándose mejor vio que eran de chocolate negro y no pudo impedir sonreír recordando ese día que todos se pusieron a comer chocolate y el no quiso, ya que no le gustaban las cosas dulces.

 _Flash Back_

 _Nami: ¿Cómo no te puede gustar el chocolate?_

 _Zoro: (molesto) Ya lo he dicho no me gustan las cosas dulces._

 _Chopper estaba horrorizado ¿cómo a alguien no le podían gustar las cosas dulces?_

 _Zoro: Es muy empalagoso._

 _Robin: ¿Y el chocolate negro?_

 _Zoro: (sorprendido) Ese… si me gusta y cuanto más negro mejor así es más amargo._

 _Robin sonrió_

 _Fin del flash back_

Este recuerdo le había hecho sonreír. No podía creer que se hubiera acordado, mordió uno y este estaba relleno de licor estaba realmente delicioso, pero pronto su felicidad se desvaneció, ya que aunque se hubiera acordado de eso no significaba nada, sus bombones (chocolates) y los de Nami tenían la misma forma, aun así siguió comiéndolos hasta que los termino, pero noto algo raro en el fondo de la caja así que lo toco y parecía como si hubiera un doble fondo, lo levanto con cuidado y vio un bombón (chocolate) con forma de corazón, su cara enrojeció a más no poder incluso sus orejas estaban rojas, no pudo evitar mirar en dirección a la arqueóloga, esta estaba entregándole a Chopper los bombones (chocolates) con una sonrisa en el rostro y, el reno los recibía sonrojado y bailando feliz.

Robin se rió ante la acción del pequeño reno mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y percibiendo la mirada de Zoro se giró a verle, entonces vio al espadachín sonrojado hasta las orejas y ante esto se ruborizo y le dedico la sonrisa más hermosa.

Robin: "Que lindo"

Zoro ante esta sonrisa desvió la mirada sin antes percatarse del pequeño rubor en las mejillas de la morena.

Zoro: "¿Se ha sonrojado verdad?" (feliz) "Sonrojada es incluso más hermosa" (sonriendo mientras miraba el corazón de chocolate)

Nami: ¡Oi minna! ¿Habéis visto a Luffy?

 _CONTINUARÁ..._

 _Bueno como podéis apreciar este capitulo es la mitad de largo que el otro, pero es que he tenido problemas de tiempo y... como tenia ganas de subir algo... bueno espero que os haya gustado e intentare subir el próximo más pronto :)_

 _Nos leemos ^o^_


	3. San Valentín segunda parte

_**Nami: ¡Oi minna! ¿Habéis visto a Luffy?**_

* * *

 **San Valentín segunda parte**

Todos se miraron entre ellos.

Nami: (Molesta) ¿No era él el que más ganas tenía? No entiendo porque se esconde ese idiota (enfadada)

Sanji: "¿Quizá lo que le dije le presiono demasiado?" (tragando saliva)

Nami: Estoy harta de buscarle, me voy a mi camarote. Avisadme si lo veis ¿vienes Robin?

Robin: No, yo me quedaré un rato más (sonriendo)

Nami: Vale (yéndose hacia su camarote)

Mientras Luffy.

Luffy: (escondido) Quiero comer chocolate (lastimeramente) No lo entiendo (rascándose la cabeza y tirándo así su sombrero) ¿Por qué estoy asustado? (molesto) Yosh (levantándose) A por el chocolate.

Luffy salió a cubierta y se sintió aliviado al ver que Nami no estaba.

Luffy: ¡Robin mis chocolates! (sonándole las tripas)

Robin: (sonriendo) Aquí tienes, Luffy.

Luffy: Arigato (sonriendo) Robin.

Robin: Capitán-san, ¿estas evitando a Nami por algo?

Luffy el cual estaba engullendo los bombones (chocolates) con ansias casi se atraganta ante la pregunta de la arqueóloga.

Luffy: "No quiero responder"

Robin: ¿Y bien?

Luffy: (con boca chica) Betsu ni*

*Nada en particular o en especial/no realmente

Robin: ¿Entonces supongo que no te importara si la llamo para que venga? (inclinando la cabeza a un lado mientras sonreía)

Luffy: (sorprendido) ¡No, no lo hagas!

Robin: ¿Nande? (fingiendo no saber)

Zoro: "Esta mujer es diabólica" (sonriendo)

Luffy: Etto… pues (sudando mucho)

Robin: (sonriendo de manera tranquilizadora) Tranquilo no la llamaré.

Luffy: (sonriendo aliviado) ¿Honto?

Robin: Honto, ya la llamé antes (sonriendo)

Luffy: ¿Ah? (asustado) ¿Cuándo…?

De repente la puerta de cubierta se abrió mostrando a una pelinaranja bastante enojada.

Nami: ¡Luffy! (pegándole)

Luffy: ¡Iteee! (tocándose la cabeza) ¡Eso ha dolido Nami!

Nami: ¡Baka! ¿Dónde demonios te habías metido? ¿Acaso no querías recibir mis chocolates? (Molesta)

Luffy: No es eso, es que…

Nami enfadada le metió la caja de bombones en la boca y se fue cerrando la puerta furiosa tras de sí.

En el camarote de las chicas.

Nami: Es un idiota (hinchando los mofletes) Era él en primer lugar quien quería chocolates… supongo que es mi culpa por ilusionarme así… (triste) que digo es culpa de Usopp por decir que Luffy lo esperaba… (molesta) aafff creo que me he pasado ¿debería disculparme?

Mientras en la cubierta.

Luffy: (quitándose la caja de bombones de la boca) Nami (haciendo ademan de ir a por ella.

Zoro: (poniéndole la mano sobre su hombro para detenerlo) Es mejor que la dejes Luffy, en este momento no te escuchará.

Luffy: Pero… (dándose por vencido)

Luffy decidió hacer caso a Zoro y de paso atreverse a abrir la caja, la abrió lentamente y cuando la caja estaba totalmente destapada se dio cuenta de que todos y cada uno de los bombones tenían forma de corazón. Al ver esto no pudo evitar que en su rostro se reflejara la felicidad que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, abrazó la caja de bombones con fuerza y, con cuidado de que no se cayera ninguno al suelo, salió corriendo hacia el camarote de Nami.

En el camarote.

Nami: (girando el picaporte y tirando) "será mejor que me disculpe, después de todo, Luffy no entiende de estas cosas. No le puedo culpar por ello"

Fuera del camarote.

Luffy: (girando el picaporte y empujando) Nami (sonriendo)

Como ambos abrieron a la vez la puerta y Luffy era el que empujaba Nami acabó cayéndose de culo.

Nami: Aaaaayyy

Luffy se puso de cuclillas encima de Nami (literalmente no) Sus caras estaban a pocos centímetros del otro.

Luffy: ¡Yo también! (levemente sonrojado y con una gran sonrisa)

Nami la cual hace un momento se había quedado congelada por la cercanía de su capitán, al oír esas palabras reaccionó solo para estar más confundida.

Nami: (levantando una ceja) ¿Tú también? (no tenía ni idea de a que se refería)

Luffy: Hai (sonriendo) Espéralo con ansias shishishishi (incorporándose)

Nami: (viendo como Luffy se iba alegremente) ¿Esperar? ¿El qué? (totalmente perpleja)

Luffy iba pegando saltos de felicidad, mientras devoraba los bombones y alrededor de sus labios se formaban unos berretes.

Luffy: "¡Que ganas tengo de que llegue el Día Blanco!" Shishishishishishi…

 _CONTINUARÁ..._


	4. White Day

Después de un milenio... xD no me maten TT_TT

* * *

 ** _Luffy: Hai (sonriendo) Espéralo con ansias shishishishi (incorporándose)_**

 ** _Nami: (viendo como Luffy se iba alegremente) ¿Esperar? ¿El qué? (totalmente perpleja)_**

 ** _Luffy iba pegando saltos de felicidad, mientras devoraba los bombones y alrededor de sus labios se formaban unos berretes._**

 ** _Luffy: "¡Que ganas tengo de que llegue el Día Blanco!" Shishishishishishi…_**

* * *

 **White Day**

Al fin el día blanco llego, y el día en que el capitán correspondería a los sentimientos de su navegante. Este se encontraba sosteniendo de un extremo su chocolate blanco mientras del otro extremo estaba Sanji ayudando a su idiota capitán a sostener el chocolate.

Sanji: Sigo pensando que sería mejor que lo hubieras hecho más pequeño (lo decía mientras una gotita se resbalaba por su cabeza)

Luffy: ¿Tú crees? (mirando el corazón gigante de chocolate blanco) Yo creo que es pequeño.

Sanji: (Conteniendo las ganas de pegarle) "No le pegues, ¿Qué harás si se rompe el chocolate de Nami-swan?" Escucha, imbécil de goma, es imposible que Nami-swan pueda terminarse algo de semejante tamaño.

Luffy: (Sonriendo) No te preocupes por eso, yo la ayudare a terminarlo (babeando)

Sanji: (Enfadado con una venita en la cabeza) ¡Ósea que por eso lo has hecho tan grande, querías comerte lo que dejara Nami-san!

Luffy: (sin mirarle a la cara y sudando) No sé de qué me hablas…

Sanji: "No sabe mentir" (resignado suspiro con pesadez) Aaaag, bueno genio como demonios piensas sacar esta cosa a cubierta.

Luffy: Menuda pregunta, por la puer… (dándose cuenta de que no cabía por la puerta de ninguna manera) ZOROOOOO

Zoro: (llegando corriendo mientras desenvainaba sus espadas) ¿Qué pasa Luffy? ¿Y el enemigo? (mirando por todas partes)

Luffy: No es eso, puedes hacer la puerta más grande onegai (sonriendo)

Zoro: ¿Ah? Vale ¿pero por qué? (fijándose en el chocolate gigante) Ah que has hecho chocolate, no me había percatado.

Sanji: ¡¿QUE AHORA TE DAS CUENTA?! (con cara de demonio) ¡SI SE VE A UN KILOMETRO DE DISTANCIA, KUSO MARIMO!

Zoro: (cabreado) ¿QUIERES PELEA? ERO-KUKKU

Luffy: OI ya vale, (de morros) quiero entregarle esto a Nami.

Zoro: Ya va (apuntando sus espadas hacia el corazón de chocolate)

Luffy: ¡Al chocolate no! (asustado señalo a la puerta) ¡la puerta, la puerta!

Zoro: ¿Ah? (fastidiado) Entendido (cortando los marcos de la puerta) ¿Suficiente o lo corto más?

Luffy: (entusiasmado) Más

Zoro: Entendido (cortando aún mas)

Sanji: ¡Salgamos rápido antes de que Franky lo vea!

Luffy: Hai

Zoro: me adelantare para cortar la puerta de cubierta (saliendo de la cocina)

Sanji: Esta bien, (enfadado) ¡pero es por el otro lado, imbécil!

Luffy: Shishishishishi

Zoro: ¡Urusei okama!

Sanji: ¿Ah? (con una venita en la cabeza) ¿Qué me has llamado? ¡Kuso marimo!

Zoro: ¡Lo que has oído, okama!

Sus miradas se lanzaban rayitos.

Luffy: Oi chicos dejad de discutir (de morros), quiero entregárselo a Nami cuanto antes.

Dejaron de lado su estúpida pelea…

Sanji: ¿Cómo que estúpida?

Zoro: Explicate.

Soy la narradora y no tengo porque darles explicaciones, además se supone que el narrador y los personajes no pueden interactuar entre sí, a no ser que sea un narrador en primera persona que no es el caso, así que porque no dejáis de decir tonterías y continuamos la historia.

Sanji: Disculpa mi brusquedad, hermosa dama (con corazones en los ojos)

Zoro: Pero si ni siquiera la puedes ver ¿Cómo sabes que es hermosa? (molesto)

Sanji: Todas las mujeres son hermosas, idiota.

Zoro: ¿Qué…

Zoro cogió sus espadas y las dirigió hacia la puerta de cubierta

Zoro: Oi no narres lo que aún no he hecho (molesto)

Con su gran técnica corto el marco de la puerta y un poco de la pared como si de pan se tratara

Zoro: (con cara de demonio) ¡No me ignores!

Luffy: (tono infantil) Zoro quieres hacer caso a la narradora y cortar la puerta (impaciente)

Zoro: Tch (cortando la puerta, el marco y la pared)

Los que estaban en cubierta miraron sorprendidos pero no porque se hubieran cargado la puerta ya que eso pasaba día sí día no, sino por el corazón de chocolate blanco que llevaba el cocinero y su capitán en brazos.

Chopper: (babeando) Sanji puedo (Señalando el corazón de chocolate)

Sanji iba a responder pero Luffy se le adelanto.

Luffy: (gruñendo como perro) No puedes.

Luffy miro a todos los lados.

Luffy: ¿Dónde está Nami?

Usopp: Creo que está en el cuarto de cartografía, que raro ¿no debería salir con todo el jaleo que habéis montado?

Una brisa pasa dejando detrás de ella un silencio, de repente una presencia maligna sale del interior del barco.

Nami: (con cara de demonio) ¡¿QUIEN DEMONIOS LE HA HECHO ESO AL BARCO Y POR QUE DEMONIOS HACEIS TANTO RUIDO?!

Luffy: Shishishishishi… Nami mira.

Nami: (echando fuego) ¡¿Qué?! (Cortante, mientras giraba su cabeza hacia Luffy)

Luffy la sonrió y Sanji dejo de sujetar el chocolate.

Nami: (abrió la boca y los ojos como platos) Luffy ¿Qué es eso?

Luffy: Es para ti Nami (sonriendo alegremente y levemente ruborizado)

Nami: ¿Para mí? ¿Por qué? (sin entender)

Luffy: Hoy es el día blanco, Nami shsishishishi

Nami: (se sonrojo violentamente) Lu-Luffy ¿Tu sabes lo que significa que regales a una chica algo el día blanco?

Luffy: Hm (asintiendo con fuerza)

Nami: (extrañada) ¿Honto? A ver qué significa (retando)

Luffy: Que tú también me gustas shishishishishi (con una gran sonrisa y ruborizado)

Nami: (se ruborizo aún más y se tapó la cara) ¿Cómo puedes decir eso tan tranquilo?

Luffy: Nami ¿no lo quieres?

Nami: (cortada) Si- si lo quiero (avergonzada)

Todos sonrieron.

Nami: …pero (mirando el enorme corazón de chocolate blanco) ¿Cómo se supone que me voy a comer todo esto?

Luffy: Shishishishishi… No te preocupes yo te ayudo (babeando)

Nami: (pegándole) Baka… (suspirando) Cuento contigo (sonriendo)

Luffy partió el chocolate en muchos trozos.

Luffy: Napmhi (tenía un trozo de chocolate en la boca el cual asomaba gran parte)

Luffy estaba sentado en el suelo

Nami: (modo tsundere) Que remedio (sonrojada) si me lo ofreces así (con los ojos cerrados fue acercando sus labios para morder el chocolate)

Nami fue gateando hacia su capitán.

Luffy: ¿…? "¿Qué hace?" (antes de que Nami pudiera hincar el diente al chocolate Luffy se lo trago)

Nami noto algo suave, algo que no se esperaba. En ese instante Luffy abrió los ojos como platos e inmediatamente después los cerro para poder disfrutar de ese contacto con su futura reina, sin saber cómo, su mano derecha se posiciono en el cuello de su navegante impidiendo cualquier intento de retroceso y su mano izquierda en la mejilla derecha de Nami para impedir que esta girara su cara para deshacer el beso. Mientras Nami dándose cuenta al instante de que eran los labios de su capitán abrió los ojos en el mismo instante en el que Luffy los cerraba y viendo que no había escapatoria.

Nami: "Que remedio, parece que no tengo escapatoria" (cerro los ojos y sonrió complacida)

 _Ishurii: Yaaa como si quisiera escapar (¬.¬)_

Y así fueron profundizando su beso lentamente con dulzura y pasión.

Mientras…

Sanji: Oi kuso marimo (pegándole una patada al dormido Zoro)

Zoro: (Sobresaltado) ¿Pero qué demo-?

Sanji le levanto con ambas manos las cuales le agarraban fuerte del cuello de la camiseta.

Sanji: (cabreado) ¿Por qué mierdas no le has regalado nada a Robin-chwan por el día blanco?

Robin rio mientras regaba las flores.

Zoro: Tch (molesto) Eso a ti no te incumbe.

Sanji: (con una venita en la cabeza) ¿Cómo que no me incumbe? Marimo de mierda. Todo lo que tenga que ver con mis mellorines me incumbe.

Robin miraba las flores.

Zoro: ¡Urusei ero-kukku! (enfadado)

Sanji: ¿Qué has dicho? (amenazante)

Zoro: Lo que has oído cejas rizadas. (con tono retador)

Y como siempre se inició una pelea.

Lo que Sanji no sabía es que Zoro si le había dado a Robin un regalo por el día blanco, un regalo del cual solo podría percatarse ella, y es que entre todas esas flores blancas idénticas para cualquiera, había una flor que aun siendo igual a las demás, ayer no estaba ahí, una preciosa flor que fue plantada cuando nadie miraba, Robin se puso de cuclillas y rozo los pétalos de la flor con la yema de sus dedos, y a continuación se inclinó para oler esa flor en concreto, con delicadeza se apartó el pelo de la cara poniéndolo detrás de su oreja, al ver esta escena Zoro no pudo evitar quedarse embobado (mientras nuestro querido cocinero seguía increpándole por su insensibilidad), la arqueóloga dándose cuenta de la mirada del espadachín, giro su rostro hacia él dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa, y una palabra sin sonido. Zoro no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta las orejas por culpa de dicha palabra sin sonido.

Robin: Ai-shi-te-ru

 **FIN**


End file.
